Almost Forgotten Birthday
by FlameWater
Summary: It is Gokudera's Birthday and Tsuna had forgot all about it until Gokudera said to him 'I wish my birthday month had been October instead of being in September'. Friendship in this FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Almost Forgotten Birthday**

**By Flamewater**

Today was September ninth and Gokudera decided against letting anyone know that today is his birthday.

"Juudaime's birthday is October fourteenth." Gokudera commented calmly and smiled faintly before sighing for others tend to forget Tsuna's birthday.

'Reborn's birthday is October thirteenth. Yamamoto's birthday is April twenty fourth. Ryohei's birthday is August twenty sixth. Hibari's birthday is May fifth. Lambo's birthday is May twenty eighth. Chrome's birthday is December fifth.' Gokudera mentally thought to himself and he walked towards Tsuna's house. 'I wish my birthday was sometime in October instead of being in September.'

"Hey, Juudaime." Gokudera said cheerfully and he smiled brightly at Tsuna. "I wish my birthday month had been October instead of being in September."

'Wait a minute….This month is September.' Tsuna briefly thought and after a minute his brain went click. 'Today is Gokudera's birthday and I almost forgot it.'

"Happy birthday, Gokudera." Tsuna told him and he received a smile.

'Gokudera always let's me know the day before about a person's birthday by talking about it and by him doing that I recieve enough time to get a gift, but he never mentions his birthday the day before.' Tsuna thought to himself as he looked at Gokudera and held back a sigh. 'I wish that I could at least remember his birthday. I feel like such a bad friend.'

"You're the only one that doesn't forget my birthday, Gokudera." Tsuna replied simply and decided against telling Gokudera he had almost forgotten it. "Come on inside, Gokudera."

"Thank you, Juudaime. You are the first one to wish me a happy birthday." Gokudera commented happily as he walked inside and Tsuna gave him a sheepish smile.

"So, Gokudera. What do you want to do for your birthday?" Tsuna asked him and he received a cheerful smile.

"I want to show you that I know how to make a cake." Gokudera replied calmly and he added happily. "I do not need anything special on my birthday, Juudaime."

"Um, Gokudera. To be honest I had forgot your birthday. I also forgot the others birthday's too and if you didn't saything anything...I wouldn't have been able to get them a gift." Tsuna decided to say and he was stunned to see he recieved a smile.

"I know. I'm sorry for not letting you know about my birthday until I hinted at it about five minutes ago, but I didn't want you to spend money on me." Gokudera commented honestly and Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes. "You being alive and healthy is good enough for me, Juudaime."

Tsuna was speechless and Gokudera smiled at him. There was a knock on the door, Tsuna wordlessly answered it, and Yamamoto walked inside with a gift.

"Hi, Tsuna. I figured that Gokudera would be here since he was not at his apartment or at the park muttering to the birds." Yamamoto commented cheerfully as he handed the gift over to Gokudera and smiled at him. "I got you gift. Hey, Tsuna. What did you get for Gokudera?"

'I didn't give him anything at all. I feel so bad and terrible.' Tsuna thought to himself and he looked at the floor. 'Yamamoto remembered and he got Gokudera a gift.'

"You are fucking rude, Baseball freak. It is none of you damn business about what Juudaime got me. Just to let you know I'm happy with it." Gokudera snapped at him and he was standing in front of Tsuna. "So don't you dare ask him that question again or I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, Gokudera. I won't ask and I'm sorry, but I was curious." Yamamoto said calmly and Gokudera glared at him. "Happy Birthday, Gokudera."

Tsuna sighed to himself, Gokudera opened the gift, and looked at Yamamoto.

"Thanks, but why the hell did you waste your money on buying me camera." Gokudera said to him and his arms were crossed.

"It was on sale." Yamamoto commented calmly and smiled brightly. "It was not a waste of money, Gokudera."

Gokudera gave him an annoyed look and set the camera down on the counter. Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto was sighing to himself.

"Juudaime, Can you test the camera out? I'll be making a cake and prove to you I know how to make one." Gokudera said cheerfully and Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto who was smiling sadly for a moment.

"Tsuna, What did you get Gokudera last year?" Yamamoto asked quietly as he looked at Tsuna. "He kept on saying it was the best gift ever, but never said what the gift was that you gave him."

'Last year I didn't give him anything. I had found out last minute last year too and had no time to get him a gift at all.' Tsuna briefly thought and he could recall the smile on Gokudera's lips along with the words of You Do Not Have To Give Me A Gift. 'Last year he didn't explain his reason. Should I tell Yamamoto or not?'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Almost Forgotten Birthday**

**By Flamewater**

'I bet he is sulking right now and I can't leave right now for I promised the tenth that I would make a cake.' Gokudera briefly thought as he noticed how quiet it was in the room, no talking, and there was no chuckling. 'I guess I'll have to explain to him why I don't want him to spend money on me. No more avoiding it.'

"Yamamoto. Thanks for the camera, but you really should save your money up." Gokudera commented calmly as he mixed the ingredients and glanced over at him. "After all it is best to be on the safe side."

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked in a confused voice and he looked at Gokudera.

"To have some money saved up, idiot." Gokudera said in a mildly annoyed voice and decided to explain since Yamamoto's face looked puzzled. "Just in case you break your arm and you are unable to play baseball for the rest of your life or if you decide to quit playing baseball. So that you can go to college despite not getting an athletic scholarship which would pay for it. Besides what if that sushi business your dad owns goes bankrupt or what if he gets sued or it burns down."

"Gokudera, There is still time. Besides I'm not going to quit playing baseball. You really shouldn't mention such things it is bad luck." Yamamoto commented to him and he received an annoyed look.

"Think ahead, Think long term, and be smart by not wasting your damn money on me. I do not believe in bad luck." Gokudera stated firmly and he heard Yamamoto chuckling. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You were worried about me." Yamamoto said simply and on his lips was a very bright smile. "I thought you hated the gifts I got you."

Gokudera made no comment to him, he decided to pour the mixture into the cake pan, and Yamamoto was smiling faintly. Tsuna smiled to himself for things have worked out and Gokudera walked over towards them after placing the cake inside of the oven.

"Yamamoto, Next time if you want to get me a gift don't spend a lot of fucking money." Gokudera stated calmly and he added firmly. "You can just make me sushi and that would be fine or don't get me anything at all."

"Gokudera, You are really funny." Yamamoto commented cheerfully and he received an irritated look from him.

"Gokudera, You can take photos and be able to see what it will look like before even taking a picture." Tsuna said calmly and Gokudera nodded in agreement.

"Good gift, Yamamoto. However next time don't spend your money on anything expensive or I'll kick your ass." Gokudera told him and Tsuna handed him the camera.

"We will see on your next birthday, Gokudera." Yamamoto said happily to him and he grinned widely for. "Whether or not you'll really kick my ass. I might make sushi or I might buy something that costs more than a camera or something else. Who knows?"

"You are an idiot. I just fucking told you nothing expensive!" Gokudera said loudly, his cheeks were red, and Tsuna held him back by the waist. "Do you not understand the words coming from my mouth, Baseball freak. You are trying to piss me off and it is working. Damnit."

Yamamoto chuckled, Gokudera silently fumed, and Tsuna sighed to himself.

"Happy birthday, Gokudera." Yamamoto told him calmly and then decided to add. "I might buy something expensive and make you some sushi too."

"Go to hell." Gokudera said slowly and Yamamoto grinned at him widely.

"Heh, The timer is going off. You better get it before your cake burns." Yamamoto said to him, Tsuna released Gokudera, and luckily the cake was not burnt.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
